battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dreadnought
Dreadnought was a superheavyweight robot built by Team Coolrobots that competed in the final three seasons of BattleBots. Its weapons were two identical spinning flywheels. It looked similar to OverKill, only larger and blue in color. Dreadnought was fairly successful in BattleBots, reaching the televised rounds in Seasons 4.0 and 5.0 but never getting past the round of 16. It also appeared in a four-way exhibition battle in Season 3.0 against Chinkilla, La Machine and Ginsu. Robot History Season 3.0 Dreadnought's first ever match was against OJ. OJ won on a close 24-21 judge's decision and Dreadnought was eliminated from the tournament. Dreadnought wasn't finished, however, as it participated in a four-way exhibition battle against Chinkilla, Ginsu and La Machine. Season 4.0 Dreadnought's first match was against The KillDozer. Dreadnought's double-disc vertical spinner put a lot of dents into KillDozer, mostly on the plow blade, but Dreadnought kept having to retreat to spin up. Killdozer looked to be on the offensive, despite the damage. However the big steel plow blade eventually gave way to the repeated hits and was torn apart and thrown into the air, piece by piece (one piece might have even bounced off the ceiling). KillDozer managed to get one good hit and Dreadnought's weapon was releasing some smoke. Dreadnought was pushing The KillDozer with its rear wedge and the time ran out. Dreadnought won on a 31-14 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Little Egypt. Dreadnought won by KO and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced Revision Z. After Dreadnought got underneath Revision Z with its rear wedge at one point, the time ran out and Dreadnought won on a 29-16 judge's decision. This win put Dreadnought to the round of 16, where it faced Little Blue Engine. Dreadnought broke down due to an internal battery shortage and it was being counted out. Little Blue Engine won by KO and Dreadnought was eliminated from the tournament again. As of 2015, it is unknown if Dreadnought participated the superheavyweight royal rumble during Season 4.0. Season 5.0 Due to its seeding, Dreadnought was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually faced Gammacide. Gammacide bashes Dreadnought and Dreadnought attacks with its saws, but Gammacide managed to flip Dreadnought. Gammacide almost scoops Dreadnought again and gets hit by the killsaws. Dreadnought scoops Gammacide and puts it on a different set of killsaws. After ramming Gammacide into the screws Dreadnought retreats and takes a hit from the killsaws itself. Gammacide collides into Dreadnought again and Dreadnought twirled in the air a bit from the ram. Dreadnought managed to score some hits with its disks, but Gammacide pushed Dreadnought onto some killsaws. Dreadnought hits Gammacide's side with the disks and in another hit Dreadnought flips itself back over. Dreadnought scored another hit with its disks and Gammacide gets wounded by the killsaws. Dreadnought then scoops Gammacide towards the wall and began hammering with its disks again, one hit broke Gammacide's left-arm from its shoulder. Dreadnought continued to torture Gammacide until the timer buzzed. Dreadnought won on a 29-16 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Diesector. In the match, Diesector withstood almost every blow from Dreadnought, causing almost no damage at all. Eventually, Dreadnought's weapon motors strained, which proved to be a weakness for them as Diesector grappled the metal pole between the 2 spinning discs and rammed them into the spikestrip and pulverizers. The time eventually ran out and Diesector won on a 31-14 judge's decision which meant that Dreadnought was eliminated from the tournament once again. Dreadnought couldn't compete in the superheavyweight royal rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 3 Mark Beiro Introductions "Coolrobots' Christian Carlberg presents, the coolest killer DREADNOUGHT!" "He's got nothing against YOU for say. He just wants to beat on everyone that looks like you! Its DREADNOUGHT!" "He thinks he's such a big SHIP! Its DREADNOUGHT!" Trivia *Dreadnought made a brief cameo on CSI in the episode Precious Metal. Its given name was Slaughter Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Superheavyweight Robots Category:Demonstration Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with Spinning Flywheels Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots from California Category:Wedgebots